You Were My World When The World Went Black
by FaberryFanficWriter
Summary: Following onto "On My Way", Quinn's journey to acceptance while in a coma... ON HIATUS
1. One More Til Forever

Song Inspiration: Cough Syrup – Blaine [Glee Version]

* * *

><p>One step.<p>

Another.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered, her nerve-endings tingled with each breath she took.

This was it. The moment that would start the rest of her life. The rest of her life with Finn. She felt the apprehension within her rise as she looked up to meet her loving fiancé's eyes.

Something wasn't right.

Unwittingly her gaze flickered to her right, in her peripheral she could see the rest of the Glee girls trailing behind her, Kurt following up at the rear. But they were one short.

Where was Quinn?

* * *

><p>One breath.<p>

Another.

Everything hurt. Everything, from the tips of her toes to the tips of the hairs on her head.

Pain was all she was, it was her world.

Faintly she was aware of voices, calling to her, begging her to respond. She was trying, trying so hard.

But the line between reality and her world of pain was non-existent; she was fading, fading like falling snow-flakes in the sun.

There was nothing left.

_-warm brown eyes, sparkling with life and laughter-_

_-a wide bright smile, ivory white teeth contrasting with warm tan skin-_

_-a deep, belly laugh, the sweet sound causing a small lean body to shake-_

_-soft, sweet smelling rich chocolate brown locks, lying against smooth, soft skin-_

The startling images flashed before her eyes as she struggled against the weight of her pain, bearing down upon her-

"Rachel."

The name slipped from between pale soft lips, breathed out like a reverent prayer.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>The thin gold band felt heavy in his palm. Like it weighed a thousand times heavier than it really did. Dark brown eyes that cut right into his heart trapped his gaze. Nervously he swallowed, the confusion and excitement in those brown orbs was palatable.<p>

The heavy gaze of the girl walking towards him turned from him to his immediate right. He too glanced to his right, at the profile of his best friend who was too busy staring at the brown haired girl to notice.

They really did love each other, that much was obvious.

But why did it still feel so wrong?

The itching desire to speak was growing and he fought to contain, to hold it down. Realistically, what right did he have to stop them?

He could sense the apprehension of the entire wedding party, the quiet, hopeful belief that this was all a joke, that the two teen lovers would come to their senses and stop this charade before it went too far.

But Puck knew Rachel. And he knew his best friend. This was only going to end in tears. He could sense it.

And still he said nothing.

* * *

><p>The empty tumbler felt heavy in her palm. Like it weighed a thousand times heavier than it really did. Breathing deeply, she placed it back on the shelf, her heart lightened as the glass was rested back down against the oak surface.<p>

The clear ember liquid it might have once contained was but a bitter memory. She didn't need it. She had reclaimed her life, reclaimed herself. Green eyes twinkled as she glanced to the photos on the mantelpiece.

All she ever needed was right there, her beautiful daughter, the epitome of grace and charm, with a bright future. Yale.

She was startled out of her reverie by the ring of the telephone.

Sliding the glass door shut, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone from its cradle.

"Mrs Fabray?"

The tinny voice was polite, cautious.

But why did it still feel so wrong?

"Yes, this is she." Judy said hesitantly in reply.

"Mrs Fabray, your daughter Lucy has been involved in an accident-,"

The world went fuzzy around the edges. Everything was out of focus. This had to be a mistake, not her daughter, surely not? This is just an error, a fault in judgement, mistaken identity-

Her mind screamed at her to deny, to correct this poor unfortunate woman, who had called the wrong person, it had to be-

And still she said nothing.


	2. Hold Me Til I Forget It All

Song Inspiration: It Will Rain – Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>One step.<p>

Another.

The blue-grey linoleum beneath her feet mocked her, reflecting the warped vision of herself back at her. Mascara running down her cheeks, the bubblegum pink of her dress seeming to be an ugly muted purple.

She turned the corner and halted abruptly, her eyes locked on a cowed Judy Fabray, sitting huddled in the middle of the moderately empty waiting area in an uncomfortable looking blue chair.

As if sensing her presence the blonde woman looked up, her eyes locking with the panicked russet orbs before her.

Faintly Santana was aware of the others coming to a stop behind her, their panicked breathing sounding like a cacophony in her ears.

It all faded away however when the older Fabray opened her mouth, all sound ceased, her heart stopped beating, everything stopped as she paused-

"She's alive."

* * *

><p><em>She almost hadn't known. <em>

_The startling sound of Bruno Mars's 'Count On Me' had broken the heavy gaze she'd shared with Finn and she and everyone present had turned to Santana in surprise._

_She'd almost told Santana to ignore it._

_She'd almost married Finn without Quinn there._

_Instead she'd nodded at Santana's brief look, turning to look at the girl as she took the call. Whatever brief irritation she might have felt disappeared as she watched all colour drain from the Latina's face._

_Then the words, broken and panicked, pouring from the feisty girl's mouth as terror filled russet eyes looked past Rachel, straight at Puck- "-Quinn- -car crash- -hospital-"_

_Everything past that point was a blur, only brief images remained, still shots in her mind's eye. A calm sense of terrified dread had overcome Rachel. Blankly she'd looked to Finn, before turning to run after Santana and Puck, feeling desperation seep into her bones as a chorus of scurrying feet followed behind her._

* * *

><p>The hospital smelt like bleach and heartache.<p>

Brittany hated it.

The white grip with which Santana had held the steering wheel had scared her, but not as much as the emptiness in Rachel's eyes as she stared unseeingly at the wall.

Brittany hated it all.

"It wasn't your fault."

All eyes turned to Finn, but he was looking at Rachel, his eyes insistent as he tried to catch her gaze.

"Are you sure about that?" she whispered softly, her suddenly emotional gaze turning to the tall boy. The myriad of emotions in her eyes disarmed him and he paused, trying to decipher exactly what was bothering her. His silence seemed to be enough for Rachel and she turned back to the wall.

"I shouldn't have texted her, she told me where she was going, I shouldn't have nagged her like-,"

"And Quinn shouldn't have checked her phone while driving." Leroy countered softly, placing a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this honey."

"Your fathers right sweetie," Hiram added, "this was just an-" he glanced at Burt, "an unfortunate accident."

"-which occurred at the perfect time." Burt couldn't help but add under his breath. He winced when Carole hit his shoulder, a displeased frown marring her face.

Kurt glanced suspiciously at his father from the security of Blaine's arms, while his father fidgeted self-consciously.

"I need to get out of this." Rachel said abruptly, startling her fiancé and their present company. She stood and wavered before turning to Tina.

"Do you think you could drive me home?"

The Asian girl started momentarily before glancing round at the bewildered faces of the Gleeks, Berry men and Burt and Carole.

"Sure." She said softly in reply.

"Honey-," Hiram began "-Dad can I just-," Rachel paused, seemingly frustrated, backing away from her father's imploring expression, "I need time to think."

Tina, who had begun to gather her things, paused briefly as she kissed Mike goodbye.

"I'll be back soon." She murmured, before following Rachel out.

Rachel had made no such promises.

* * *

><p>Tina's car smelt like rice and Chinese noodles.<p>

It was rather embarrassing.

It wasn't Tina's fault that her parents had gotten take out the night before in her car. Well, it wasn't really her car. It was her mother's old beaten up sedan which she no longer used. However just because Tina used it regularly didn't mean her mother had relinquished all rights; something she frequently reminded her daughter of.

Either way, her car smelt like rice and Chinese noodles. And it made Rachel's stomach turn violently.

Unsure whether her nausea was due to the lingering aroma or the events of the day, the diva simply opened the window as far as it could go before curling into herself in the front seat.

Tina; slightly surprised that Rachel hadn't burst into a tirade, when she clearly noticed the lingering odour of Chinese takeout, attempted to get a feel for the brunette's mood.

"Are you okay?"

A shaky deep breath was all Tina heard Rachel's body tense as she stared out the window.

"No." Was the simple reply.

The brunette turned to the raven haired girl.

"Are you okay Tina?"

Tina swallowed, the events of the past few hours hitting her in a rush.

"No."

The brunette's eyelashes fluttered, her eyes shining with unshed tears before she dropped her face into her open palms.


End file.
